The use of video cameras is well known in the field of monitoring systems. In a typical monitoring system one or more video cameras are placed to provide a field of view of the area under monitoring. These video cameras convert a visual image into electronic form suitable for transmission, recording or analysis. A challenging problem using a network of video cameras is that the appearance, especially the color, of an object in one video camera view might be different from its appearance in another video camera view due to the differences in illumination and video camera settings/properties.
It has been found that one of the most promising features for identifying properties of an object and for tracking an object between two different video sequences, the tracking being based on identified properties of an object to track and identified properties of a candidate object, is color. Using color histogram of objects as feature ought to be insensitive to variations such as change in shape, smaller partial occlusions, change in orientation and a shift in viewing position. On the other hand color histogram features are sensitive to changes in the color and intensity of the illumination. However, according to the above presented problem it is difficult to compare color histograms of the same object captured by means of different video cameras.
Consequently, there is a need for a method and a system for facilitating color balance synchronization between a plurality of video cameras within a system of video cameras.